


Crazy For You

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个发生在精神病院的爱情故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title：Crazy For You  
CP：Jared/Jensen  
Rating：NC-17  
Warning：OOC！失忆梗！狗血！算是个小言吧……

01、  
Jared Padalecki经历了一场车祸，昏迷了两天，醒来之后发现自己躺在加拿大温哥华一家精神病疗养院，他的身体上布满了车祸留下的伤痕。眉骨上方有一英寸长的被碎掉的车窗玻璃划破的口子，胸膛和后背留下了各种深深浅浅的划痕，小腿也有轻微骨折，然而这还不算什么，因为身体上的伤口很快就会好起来。  
可是他的大脑受到了严重的创伤，从昏迷中醒来之后的Jared发现他忘记了一切，他不记得自己的名字和身份，他不记得从哪里来，更不记得在出车祸前他开着车要去哪里，多可悲啊，他失去了一切可以让他活着而为之奋斗的意义。  
他的护士是个来自美国有着黑色长发的身材小巧的姑娘Genevieve，她告诉Jared是她开车路过及时地帮他止血叫了救护车送他去了医院，医生告诉Genevieve他身上的皮外伤很快就会好，可是大脑受到了伤害。于是Genevieve就带他来到了这里，这里的病人都是精神有问题，所以这里的医生最擅长的就是脑科和心理科。  
Genevieve从护士服的口袋里拿出已经残破不堪还沾着血迹的钱包递给Jared：“这是你的东西，我就是看了你的证件才知道你的名字，而且我们都是美国人。”  
Jared打开钱包盯着自己的证件看了半天，除了觉得Padalecki这个姓氏像波兰人之外，依旧没有任何熟悉感，钱包里也没有照片，他猜自己还是单身吧，重新合上钱包抬头露出一个淡淡的微笑：“谢谢你，Genevieve。”  
“不介意的话叫我Gen就好了。”Genevieve笑着坐在Jared床边的椅子上，“警察查了你的社保账号和你在温哥华住的公寓，你的手机已经彻底碎了，他们查到你的父母早就过世了，而且你是独子，我们也不知道你有没有其他的朋友，很抱歉Jared。”Genevieve握住Jared的手以示安慰。  
“所以没有任何在乎我的人知道我出了车祸，呵，Gen，或许你就不该救我，因为也没有人在乎。”  
“别这么说，Jared，上帝让我出现在那里就是为了救你，所以不要这样说好吗？”Genevieve轻轻擦去Jared眼角还未落下的泪滴，“我会帮助你找回记忆的，医生说有很大的可能性你会恢复记忆，我会尽我所能帮助你的，请相信我Jared。”  
“你为什么对我这么好？”  
“因为有一个天使在我的梦里告诉我一定要帮助你，我怎么能对天使说不呢？”Genevieve微笑地揉着Jared毛茸茸的头发。  
Jared被这个善良的姑娘逗笑了，“谢谢。”  
“我已经和保险公司联系过了，他们很快就会派人来查看你的伤势还有你的车。你家里的钥匙和你的车钥匙都在我那里，如果你愿意的话，我可以去你家帮你拿一些衣服，顺便再看看有没有快被饿死的宠物。”  
“我真的不知道说什么好了Gen，谢谢你。”  
“你到底要说多少个谢谢才罢休？”Genevieve指着墙边的轮椅说：“等到你的腿能走路还得好多天呢，现在外面天气不错，所以你要不要出去晒晒太阳？”  
“好啊。”Jared终于露出了车祸后的第一个笑容。

Genevieve推着Jared走到了院子里，阳光洒在Jared身上照得心里暖洋洋的，这也是Jared第一次见到其他的病人，有在大树下挖坑玩土的，有跳双人舞的，有插着耳机随着音乐摇头晃脑的，还有一个人坐在不远处的石凳上盯着自己看。  
Jared抬起头问Genevieve：“他是谁？”  
Genevieve顺着Jared的眼光看过去，“他叫Jensen，刚来这里不久，他能分得清酸甜苦辣咸也知道喜怒哀乐，说话做事也和我们一样，看起来一点儿也不疯癫。”  
“那他为什么呆在这里？”Jared注意到Jensen依旧盯着自己看。  
“他的证件上写得清清楚楚他叫Jensen Ackles，来自德州，可是他非得说他自己叫Dean Winchester，还是个猎人，可是警察已经查过了根本就没有这个人。”  
“猎人？猎杀麋鹿和松鼠吗？”  
“不，鬼魂、恶魔、吸血鬼，哦还有狼人之类的。”  
“哇哦，这听起来确实不太正常。”  
“不止这些，还有很多呢，你要是无聊可以听他讲讲，就当免费听故事了，除了他这个幻想症，其他方面还是没有问题的，他也很听话，昨天警察找我谈话的时候，他还帮我照看了你一会儿呢。”  
“哦是吗？那我应该跟他说声谢谢啊。”  
正说着Genevieve的手机响了，拿出手机抱歉地说：“抱歉Jared，有一个病人正需要我，我叫Jensen过来陪你。Jensen！”  
听到Genevieve的召唤，Jensen快速地跑了过来，“Gen。”  
“我要去照顾别的病人了，Jared就交给你了啊，照顾好他。”Genevieve拍了拍Jared的肩膀就离开了。

“嗨！听Gen说你昨天帮忙照看了我。”Jared抬起头，Jensen的身体刚好挡住了阳光，逆着光的Jared看着眼前的Jensen身体周围被阳光镶了一道金边闪闪发亮，一时之间让他觉得天使可能也不过如此吧。  
“不用客气，我也就是坐在那里盯着你的睡颜看了一个多小时而已。”Jensen挠挠头，把本来就毛燥的短发弄得更加凌乱。  
“噢！那听起来...真是有点儿瘆人。”  
“哦！我不是偷看别人睡觉的变态，是，我是偷看了你睡觉，其实那应该不算是睡觉，你当时是处于昏迷状态。主要是你睡着的样子太可爱了，哦不，你昏迷的样子，或者应该说你眼睛闭着并且不知道外面发生什么的样子，真的很可爱，像个刚出生的小金毛一样，安静，没有杀伤……”  
“咳咳！”Jared及时打断了Jensen对于自己的意淫，“够了够了Jensen。”  
“哦，对不起，我一紧张就停不下来，我没有别的意思，我真的不是变态。”Jensen急忙摇头解释。  
“为什么你要紧张呢？我又不会吃掉你，而且我还是个瘸子。”  
Jensen的手指绞在一起，一时不知道该怎么回答，对上Jared盯着自己的眼睛才小声地说：“因为你很好看，而我…我是gay。”  
“哦，谢谢。不过我失去记忆了，所以我也不知道我是喜欢男人还是女人。”  
“Gen说你的记忆是可恢复的不是吗？”  
“是，她只不过是安慰我的话罢了。”  
“没有！她从来不会骗人的，她很善良，善良的人是不会骗人的，她说会帮你恢复记忆就一定会的。”Jensen不自觉地情绪激动了起来。  
Jared也是没有想到Jensen会这么激动，愣了一下后抓住了Jensen的手腕，“谢谢，不管怎样我决定好好活下去重新开始自己新的人生。”  
Jensen推着Jared到了石桌旁边，“你会的，我和Gen都会帮助你的，你想上厕所的话我会扶你坐到马桶上，你想洗澡的话我会帮你搓背，你想……”  
“Jensen！我们才刚认识，呃…”Jared再一次打断了Jensen停不下来的对自己未来生活的意淫。  
“哦对不起，我讲太多了。”Jensen低下头一副懊恼的样子。  
“我们聊点儿别的话题吧，说说你的故事吧？Dean Winchester？”  
“是Gen跟你说我有妄想症吧，没有人相信我，你也不会信的。”  
“实际上她说的是幻想症。”Jared摊手表示，“反正我也没事做，你就跟我讲讲你的故事呗？”  
Jensen抬起头看着Jared，沉默了两秒后说道：“那好吧。”

我的名字叫Dean Winchester，我的妈妈在我四岁的时候死于一场大火，那个晚上我抱着我刚6个月大的弟弟跑出了我那个冒着火光和黑烟的家，从那天起我就开始了不同寻常的人生。那不是一场真正意义上的大火，是一个恶魔，有着恶心的黄色眼睛的恶魔，二十多年后我们才知道那个恶魔在那个夜晚把他肮脏的恶魔血滴进了我弟弟的嘴里。从那天起我爸爸发疯一般的要找到那个恶魔报仇，查各种各样的资料，记录了每一件他遇到的超自然事件，成为了一个猎人。他教会了我什么叫做“Saving People，hunting things，family business.”那个时候我弟弟还太小，他总是问我为什么我们没有妈妈，为什么我们没有一个自己的家，总是在各个小旅馆里搬来搬去，为什么老是见不到爸爸，可是我真的不知道该怎么回答他。从那个弥漫着烟味的晚上开始，我人生的意义只有一个：照顾好我的弟弟。

Jensen停了下来，Jared能深切地感受到Jensen太投入到这个故事中，一时之间他竟有些相信这不是一个故事，而是真实发生在Jensen身上血淋淋的事实。“Jensen？你还好吗？”Jared把手放在Jensen肩膀才感觉到他在颤抖。  
“对不起，我只是一回忆起这些就……”Jensen抬头硬扯出一个难看的笑容，“我是不是吓到你了？对不起。”  
Jared轻抚着Jensen的后背，“没事的，你不想说就不说了。”  
“没事，一天一段，下次接着讲。”Jensen抬手看了眼手表，“该吃晚饭了，我们进去吧。”  
Jensen推着Jared走进了餐厅，把Jared安顿好找了个好位置坐好，“你想吃什么？”  
“我不挑食，你随便拿吧。”  
Jensen在橱窗前转了一圈，给自己拿了一份很简单的意大利面，给Jared要了一份七分熟的牛排，最后又拿了两份冰激凌回到他们的座位，“你尝尝这个牛排，我觉得还不错，至少对于一个精神病院来说。”  
Jared舀了一勺冰激凌，“冰激凌优先。”滑滑的冰激凌进入口腔，整个人都因为这温度瞬间精神了起来，“你怎么知道我喜欢吃香草味的？”  
Jensen愣了两秒钟，又恢复刚才的笑容：“我弟弟就喜欢香草味的，像个女孩儿一样。”   
Jared舀冰激凌的手停在了空中，“你的弟弟，他叫什么名字？”  
Jensen没有回答，继续低头搅拌他盘子里的面，发觉自己可能冒犯了他，Jared急忙道歉：“对不起，我不该问的。”  
依旧是沉默，Jared不知所措地吃完小碗里的冰激凌，两个人谁也没有说话，Jared用刀叉切着牛排时和盘子触碰时发出的声音在这安静地可怕的氛围里显得格外刺耳，就在Jared以为这顿饭就会这么沉默着吃完的时候，他听到了Jensen没有任何情绪的声音。  
“Sam，我的弟弟叫Sam Winchester。”


	2. Chapter 2

02、  
在那顿弥漫着尴尬气氛的晚餐之后，Jared也不知道怎么着就答应了Jensen要和他住一个病房的要求，也许是Jensen那一串“扶你坐上马桶”“帮你搓背”的提议听起来真的还不错。然而Genevieve是个女孩子，有些事还是不太好意思麻烦她，所以让Jared在其他的男性护工和Jensen之间选择的话，他还是选择了Jensen，毕竟刚刚重新开始一切的他还没准备好交很多朋友。所以最终的结果就是Jensen抱着自己的几件衣服和日用品兴高采烈地扑到了Jared旁边的病床上。  
鉴于Jared和Jensen在整个疗养院里算最正常的一拨人，所以他们被分到了住着和他们类似病情或者轻微精神病患者的一栋楼，也是整个疗养院最安静舒适的地方。Genevieve还特意帮Jared申请了二楼向阳的房间，既不会像一楼一样阴冷潮湿，也不会太高对他造成太大的行动障碍。  
Jensen住进来的第一个晚上就包揽了给Jared洗澡穿衣的任务，本来Jared还是有些不愿意的，他只是小腿骨折还没有瘫痪，这些事情还是可以自己做的只不过比较吃力而已。但是Jensen坚持要帮助他，还说要致力做一个全世界最好的室友，Jared为了打断他室友激情澎湃的演讲只好妥协。  
Jared坐在床边脱掉了身上的病号服，Jensen从浴室调好水温出来顺其自然地帮他去掉了小腿上的石膏板和绷带后又扶着Jared站起来脱掉他的裤子，这一系列动作做得没有丝毫犹豫或者不熟练，就好像曾经做过无数遍一样。就在Jensen准备要脱掉Jared的内裤的时候，Jared及时拦下了他，“等进去再脱吧。”  
Jared整个身体都靠在Jensen身上，只靠另一条腿一跳一蹦地被Jensen扶着站到了花洒下方，手放在Jared的腰侧抬头询问，“我可以吗？”  
Jared点点头，Jensen轻轻地拉下了Jared的内裤，蹲下身子把内裤从Jared的脚踝上脱下来，Jared第一次这样在另一个人面前袒露自己的身体，至少在他现在的记忆里是第一次，免不了有些害羞。而Jensen就像一个父亲给自己的小儿子洗澡一般，没有一丝尴尬或难堪，他甚至都没有正眼看一眼Jared的裸体，让Jared有一瞬间开始怀疑Jensen的性取向了，毕竟他对自己的身材还是很自信的。  
Jensen扶着Jared坐到他特意摆放在这里的凳子上，冰凉的塑料凳面带来的刺激让Jared不禁吸气，Jensen听到声音立刻扭过头来：“怎么了？”  
“没事，就是凳子有点儿凉。”  
“对不起，我忘了考虑这个问题，要不你先起来我给你垫条毛巾。”说着Jensen就要从架子上拿下自己的毛巾。  
“不用了Jensen，这会儿已经感觉不到凉了。”Jared指着他手里的毛巾，“更何况那是你的毛巾吧。”  
“啊？”Jensen这才注意到手上拿着的正是自己的擦脸毛巾，“哦，我可以买新的。”  
Jared被Jensen惹笑了，心里不知名的一股暖流慢慢渗入心口，“真的不用了。”  
“那好吧。”Jensen绕道Jared身后轻轻打开开关，一瞬间温热的水流从Jared头顶顺着微翘的发丝流至全身，“闭上眼睛。”  
Jared听话地闭上了眼睛，Jensen在手心挤上洗发水在他的头上轻轻揉出泡沫，带着浓浓薄荷味的洗发水一瞬间让整个浴室都弥漫着清香，头皮被Jensen用指腹轻轻按压着，力道刚刚好，Jared整个人都神清气爽了起来。在Jensen的记忆中，这似乎也是他第一次只穿着一条小裤衩站在花洒下给别人洗头，而且对方还是一个比自己高半个头的男人，这本来应该是一个很尴尬的场景，可是这一刹那他的眼眶却被泪水迷蒙，视线一点点变得模糊，直到完全看不见。  
“Jensen？”感觉到头顶上的动作停下来的Jared微微偏头叫道。  
“哦不好意思，刚才有点儿走神了。”回过神来的Jensen用手背随意抹了下眼睛继续揉着Jared沾满泡沫的发丝。  
“你觉得我需不需要剪剪头发？今天早晨隔壁的Gus说我的头发太长了，比他的老婆还要长。”Jared闭着眼睛享受着Jensen给他头皮的按摩。  
“Gus？他才是那个真正有臆想症的家伙，从这个疗养院存在的第一天他就已经在这儿了，他没有亲人只有一个臆想中的老婆，而且你知道他那所谓的老婆是谁吗？是Ellen DeGeneres！”  
“Ellen？那个Ellen Show的Ellen？但是她不是有一个漂亮性感的老婆吗？”  
“是啊，可怜的Gus一直坚信他的梦中女孩和我一样也喜欢男人。”Jensen拿下喷头冲洗着Jared头上的泡沫，“而且你的头发很漂亮啊，摸起来很舒服，虽然你现在没有了记忆，但是在之前你就是这样子的头发，至少说明你曾经也很喜欢啊。”  
Jared双眼紧闭着歪头想了想，似乎说得有些道理，“那好吧。”  
Jensen给Jared冲干净了头发，在浴花上滴上沐浴液揉出泡沫后递给Jared让他自己擦，自己却掀开了浴帘端着个小盆子在盥洗池里用肥皂洗着Jared的内裤。尽管他曾经有过恋情，而且他的上一个恋人洗过他的所有衣服包括内裤，可是他却从来没给对方洗过任何一件衣服哪怕是一件只穿了一早晨的衬衫。现在想起来才发觉他是个这么糟糕的男朋友。  
一定是这个沐浴液的味道太刺鼻，否则他怎么又高昂着头使劲儿把眼泪逼回去呢？

洗过澡被Jensen擦干净换上干净病号服的Jared躺在床上却丝毫没有睡意，可能两天的昏迷带走了他所有的瞌睡虫。Jensen还在浴室洗澡，哗哗的水声和频繁的瓶瓶罐罐接触玻璃架的声音让Jared意识到Jensen是为了加快洗澡的速度好避免让自己一个人独处太久。  
床头抽屉里沾着血的钱包告诉他不久前他刚刚度过了自己的28生日，他猜测他的28岁生日是一个人窝在沙发上一瓶一瓶的灌着酒直到喝醉昏死过去。他试图回忆他的28岁生日，试图在昏暗的隧道里找到一丝有关他生日的回忆——一个蛋糕、一瓶啤酒、或者是一个恋人。可是每一次试图回想过去的事引来的都是一阵被电钻穿透般的头痛，墙上的钟表发出“嘀嗒-嘀嗒”的声响更让他烦躁不已。每一个人都生活在未知的世界，因为没有人可以预知未来，可是只有他生活在完全空白的世界，过去的28年不管快乐还是悲伤、成功还是失败，对现在的他来说都如同白活。  
Jensen没有顾得上擦干身体就顶着湿漉漉的头发走出了浴室，往头上盖了个毛巾就坐到自己的床边朝靠在床头的Jared问道：“睡不着？”  
“嗯，可能是之前昏迷太久了。你困吗？”  
“还不困。”  
“那能再给我讲讲你和你弟弟的故事吗？”  
Jensen套上病号服朝着Jared的方向盘腿坐上床，缓缓开口。

我的人生只有一个意义——照顾好我的弟弟，可是就这一件事我都失败了。Sam和我不一样，他的脑袋仿佛就是为学校量身定制一般，从小到大尽管我们总是在各个学校之间换来换去，可是他的成绩却总是能轻轻松松地超过其他人，虽然我总嘲笑他是个书呆子，可我是真的为他高兴，每次和别的猎人提起都是一脸自豪。他在18岁的时候选择离开我们去斯坦福上大学，他和我们的爸爸好像水火不相容一般一见面就吵，他的这个决定更是把爸爸气得把他赶出了家门。我虽然不想他离开可是也尊重他的选择，他离开后我们很久都没有联系了，直到爸爸失踪我才开着车去学校找他帮忙。你知道吗，那个被我一直嘲笑不敢和女孩子接触的小子竟然有了一个很漂亮的女朋友！当然他最终还是答应和我一起去找老爸，可是送他回来的那天晚上他的女朋友Jessica和22年前我们的妈妈一样在天花板上被一场大火烧死。我拼命把他从大火里拉出来，当他从车里拿出一把枪说出“我们有活儿要干了”的时候，我仿佛看到了另一个人，一个已经和我印象里不一样的勇敢的男人。  
他放弃了法学院的面试，也暂时离开了学校，跟着我踏上了寻找老爸的路，可是谁知这一走就再也没有回去过。我们在找到爸爸之前也没有停歇地帮助着其他人猎杀了一个又一个鬼魂，后来终于找到老爸了，可是他却为了救因为车祸生命垂危的我而和那个杀死妈妈杀死Jessica的恶魔做了交易，用他的命和我们唯一能杀死恶魔的武器换我的命。  
我活着，他死了。  
之后在我充满负罪感的生命里就只有Sam一个人存在了。可是我却没能保护好他。最残忍的不是他的死亡，而是我目睹了24岁生日那天后背被深深地插了一刀最终在我的怀里停止了呼吸。  
而原因仅仅是因为那个该死的黄眼恶魔想从他选中的和Sam一样的孩子里挑选一个最优秀的人统领一支恶魔军队。  
我打发走了照顾我们很多年的猎人Bobby，抱着Sam冰凉的尸体放在破旧的屋子里，我坐在他的身边对他说了很多很多话，很多我从来没有说过的话，我希望在我说出某句话之后他就能突然从床上坐起来笑着对我说这是一个愚蠢的恶作剧。可是Sam Winchester是天底下最正经最无趣最不喜欢恶作剧的人了。  
所以我做了和老爸一样的决定，我去十字路口埋下了自己的照片成功召唤了恶魔，按照常理我用一个吻和只有十年的寿命换回我弟弟的生命。如果你下辈子投胎一定不要姓Winchester，这个被诅咒的姓氏让我得不到和常人一样的东西，我换回了Sam的生命，可是我只有一年的时间可以挥霍。我一点儿也不后悔，哪怕我一天都得不到我也不后悔，因为照顾好Sammy是我唯一的意义。

“可是你的弟弟知道后怎么活下去？他的每一次呼吸每一次睁眼看到日出的机会都是你用命换来的，他怎么活？”Jared听到这里急得坐直了身体。  
Jensen却咧开嘴笑了，“你这句话的表情和语气都像极了他。”  
“我想只要是稍微有点儿良心的人都会是这个反应的！”Jared意识到自己的口气不太好又连忙低了声音，“后来呢？”  
“后来的事改天再说。”Jensen指指墙上已经指向11点的钟表，“该睡觉了。”  
Jensen跳下床给Jared拉开被子，Jared一脸不情愿地被Jensen扶着躺平了身体，“好吧，晚安Jensen。”  
Jensen及时克制住了想吻上那片嘴唇的冲动，笑着回应：“晚安Jared。”  
钟表依然“嘀嗒——嘀嗒”地响着，Jared闭上眼睛回忆着Jensen说的故事，像一个追剧的观众等待更新一般得揪心。  
Jensen背对着Jared，脑海里反复重复着Jared刚才那个像极了Sam的样子，他突然好想念Sam，那个可以大声吼他可以让他流泪的人。


	3. Chapter 3

03、  
阳光透过窗户一点一点晒进了屋子来到了Jensen的床边，在阳光的刺激下，Jensen终于还是皱着眉头睁开了双眼。满眼的白色，洁白的床单、墙壁和旁边空空的床铺瞬间把他拉回了现实，Jensen从床上跳下来拉开病房门冲着整个走廊大声喊着Jared的名字。隔壁的Gus拿着一个装满水的小酒壶听到声音晃晃悠悠地走出来倚在门框上带着微醺的醉意慢吞吞地飘出一句：“他刚才摇着轮椅坐电梯下去了。”  
“他一个人？”  
“嗯哼。”  
Jensen没有按电梯门直接冲下了楼梯，Gus一口酒的时间Jensen就已经消失在楼道里了。  
“Jared！”被突然大声的叫喊吓到的Jared回头望去，正看到Jensen一脸焦急的样子急冲冲地跑到他跟前，“你怎么一个人下来了？你为什么不叫醒我呢？我还以为你出事了我还以为你离开了！”  
“我，我只是下来晒晒太阳，看你睡得那么香就没有吵醒你。”Jared抬头怔怔地望着Jensen因为着急和奔跑而渗出细细汗珠的额头，“Jensen你不用这么担心的，我只是受了一点伤又不是完全失去自理能力。而且我刚从电梯出来就碰到了Gen，她一直推着我到这里的，我什么事儿都没有。”  
经Jared这么一说，Jensen这才看到坐在旁边的Gen，意识到自己刚才的失态立刻软下了语气，“对不起，我刚才有点儿失态。只是我昨天都说好以后好好照顾你的，然后一醒来你就不见了，我……”  
“没事的Jensen，你不用24小时都陪在我身边的。”Jared伸出手轻抚着Jensen的小臂轻声安慰。  
Genevieve默默地注视着两人的互动，在合适的时候打破了这个微妙的气氛，歪着头打量了一下Jensen，“你没有穿鞋就跑出来了？”  
“啊？”Jensen低头才看到自己确实光着脚站在院子里，三个人的视线同时落在了他的脚上，他不好意思地用脚趾抠着地，“刚才一着急出来的时候就没注意那么多。”  
“你就这么一路跑下来的？虽说院子里都是平坦的水泥地，但是也会有小石子啊！疼不疼？有没有划破受伤啊？”Jared抓着Jensen的裤腿试图让他把脚抬起来好让他看看他的脚底有没有受伤。  
“我带你上去看看吧？”Genevieve从石凳上站起来偏头示意Jensen，“我就一天不管你就这么不注意自己。”  
Jared摇着轮椅想调个头，“我和你们一起上去。”  
“不用了，我带他上去就好，我会仔细地检查他的脚然后乖乖地看着他洗漱好再下来咱们一起吃早餐。”Genevieve拍拍Jared的肩膀和Jensen一起进了楼。

Genevieve按住Jensen的肩膀坐到床上，抬起Jensen的脚仔细地看了看，“果然被划破了一个小口子，不过很浅的伤口也不算什么事儿。”轻轻地放下他的脚指了指浴室，“你去洗洗脚底的土吧，用清水洗，还有小心点儿别弄疼了伤口，出来我给你贴个创可贴。”  
Jensen听话地转身进了浴室卷起裤腿打开花洒轻轻冲洗着自己的双脚，Genevieve细心地整理着两人的床铺，偏过头冲着没关门的浴室说道：“你应该让自己放松一下的Jensen，别把自己逼得那么紧，他是个成年人了，即便他现在行动不便依然不用24个小时都拴在你裤腰带上的。”  
“我知道，只是今天早晨一睁眼整个房间空空的，那一瞬间我实在是太害怕了。”Jensen关掉水龙头拿过毛巾擦干净脚上的水，“我以为他离开了，我以为他觉得他现在没有记忆又是个瘸子对生活失去了信心然后选择一声不响地离开，我以为他昨天所表现出的和我的交流都只是为他今天离开在作掩护。”  
Jensen穿上拖鞋从浴室里走了出来，Genevieve从口袋拿出一个创可贴坐到床边向他挥手示意坐过来，“他不会的，他有多坚强你应该比我更清楚，对他有点儿信心Jensen，也对你有点儿信心。”Genevieve小心翼翼地给Jensen贴好创可贴，“你还说要照顾他呢，你看你现在这个精神状态怎么照顾他？这几天你一共才睡了几个小时？”  
“昨天睡得挺好的，今天早晨醒来他都下去晒太阳了，以后不能睡这么死了得起早一点儿。”  
“多亏了有他在你今天才好不容易睡到八点半，按照你前几天的休息时间来看，你还应该再睡好几个小时才能补回来一点儿。”Genevieve的手放在Jensen的膝盖上轻声说道：“你把自己绷得太紧了Jensen，你必须要放松下来，该吃的时候吃该笑的时候笑，你这样也只会他更大的压力。更何况这不是还有我呢吗？”  
Jensen露出一个笑容，“你说的对，谢谢你Gen，真的谢谢你。”  
Genevieve从床上拉起Jensen笑着说：“我们下去吧，Jared该着急了。”  
Jared静静地坐在轮椅上思索着刚才发生的事，他看得出来Jensen挺喜欢他的，可是对于一个刚认识的人就表现出那种强烈的不可割舍让他实在想不通，经过一天的相处和Jensen的种种表现，他只能把这发生的一切解释成Jensen对他的一见钟情。Jared不是一个自恋的人，他不认为自己有什么地方可以让一个像Jensen那样的人能对他一见钟情，不管他是不是猜错了，至少他可以肯定Jensen在乎他，很在乎。  
Jared新的人生才只开始了一天，他还需要大把的时间去感受新的东西，或者说重新感受曾经熟悉的东西，他需要时间来养伤、调整好自己的心情想清楚未来的打算，他需要考虑好要不要试图想起那些忘掉的记忆。是的，他并没有打算一定要恢复记忆，也许他的过去是一片灰色的失败，对于一个刚刚从车祸中死里逃生的人来说，他没有办法再去承受比现在更多的阴霾。视线里Genevieve和Jensen迎着阳光有说有笑地从大厅走出来，原来他也挺幸运的，能在精神病院遇到一个漂亮又善良的护士和一个很有可能对他一见钟情的可爱室友。Jared吐出一口气，咧着嘴冲他们微笑，削瘦的脸颊上印出一个浅浅的酒窝。

吃过早餐之后，Jared就拉着Jensen急切地要继续听他的故事，整个疗养院里的娱乐生活本来就不丰富，而且以Jared目前的身体状态更加限制了他的娱乐选择，就这样听Jensen讲故事就成了他每天唯一的一个期待了。Jensen推着Jared来到树下，自己坐在石凳上正准备开始时又突然想起了一件事，丢下一句“等我一下，马上回来！”就跑进了大楼，留下Jared一个人愣愣地在树荫下张着嘴巴，还没来得及发问的问题生生卡在了喉咙里。  
不到一分钟Jensen就气喘吁吁地跑回来坐在凳子上，Jared看着因为奔跑脸红扑扑的Jensen忍不住发笑，“你去干吗了？”  
“我去拿了个东西。”Jensen在Jared眼前摊开紧握的拳头，Jared一脸疑问，Jensen顿了顿继续说道：“这是我这辈子收到过最好的圣诞礼物，在我12岁那年的圣诞节我弟弟用Bobby给他的零花钱买的。”  
Jared从Jensen手中接过那条项链仔细端详，皮质的链子拴着一个他不知道算什么的吊坠，有些像神话里的神像，倒是和Jensen口中所说的“猎人”这个职业很配。  
“其实这个项链本来是他打算送给我们爸爸的，他那天又一次问我爸爸去干什么了会不会回来和我们一起过圣诞节，我只能和以往一样随便打打马虎眼准备糊弄过去，可是那小子竟然偷看了爸爸的日记。”Jensen抬起一只脚踩在旁边矮一些的石凳上，“我父亲的那本日记里记载了所有他见过、听过、经历过的超自然现象，当我们遇到解决不了的问题的时候，总会在那本日记里寻找答案，看看爸爸会不会留下一些可以帮助我们的东西。总之，那天晚上他问我日记里写的是不是真的，那一刻我知道我瞒不住他了，我告诉他我们的爸爸是最伟大的英雄，可是对于一个八岁多的孩子来说那些事情更多的是黑暗和邪恶。”  
Jensen的视线又回落到Jared手里的项链上，“后来一直到深夜爸爸都没有回来，我只好跑出去从附近一家人的圣诞树下偷偷随便拿了两个包装好的礼物回来告诉Sam是爸爸给他的，可是谁知道一拆开都是给女孩儿的娃娃和魔法棒。他说爸爸一直都在骗他不告诉他这些事而我没有，所以他就把这条项链给了我，从那个晚上起我戴了整整十八年，除了洗澡就从来没有摘下来过。”  
“那你为什么现在不戴了呢？”Jared抓着皮绳吊在空中，阳光透过树荫恰好打在吊坠上闪闪发亮，看起来颇有一丝圣洁的意味。  
“因为现在在这里动不动要检查什么的，而且在这里我是他们口中那个所谓的有臆想症的Jensen Ackles而不是Dean Winchester。”  
Jared把项链还回给Jensen，“说了那么久，那你弟弟呢？他在哪儿？而且你昨天说你为他出卖了灵魂只获得了一年的时间，那现在还依然在那一年的期限里吗还是你们找到了可以帮助你的办法？”  
“你的问题太多了Jared，你不是故事情节要循序渐进地一点点向前推进吗？如果剧透还有什么意思呢。”  
“那我今天就听不到更多的故事了吗？”Jared不自觉地撇嘴，神情之中尽是不满足。  
Jensen歪头想了想，“或许晚上再给你讲一个睡前故事。”  
“你说的哦，不许骗我！”  
“我说或许。”Jensen笑着伸出手揉了揉Jared毛茸茸的头发，直到看到Jared眼神里的诧异才反应过来自己的动作似乎有些过于亲昵了，急忙放下手收敛了笑容，“对不起，我……我只是想起了我的弟弟。”  
“从你的描述中似乎我和你的弟弟有很多相似的地方。”  
“你们都很高都有柔软的头发，对人也都很和善温柔。不过你比他好一点的就是不挑食，我那个弟弟啊整天吃的都是一些蔬菜水果没有肉没有油的兔子食物，最重要的是他总是忘记给我买派！”Jensen说这话的表情就像一只炸了毛的猫咪，眼睛瞪得很大，嘴巴鼓鼓的，Jared似乎都已经看到了他头顶上两只可爱的猫耳朵尖尖地竖了起来。  
“哈哈哈…”Jared忍不住笑出了声，“或许他是故意的，或许他想让你跟着他一起吃健康的绿色食品。”  
“哈，那他这辈子都别想了。”Jensen瞥到不远处另一位病人一个人坐在长椅上拿着一叠报纸看得津津有味，脑子里立刻有了一个念头后迅速向那位病人走过去。  
Jared不明所以地眼神跟随着Jensen的脚步，他不知道Jensen跟那位病人说了些什么，总之没过一会儿就看到Jensen拿了一叠报纸走了回来，“你为什么要把他的报纸拿过来？而且他都不介意的吗？”  
“因为我们要用它来打发时间啊，我给他留了一张啊他有什么好介意的，再说了我刚过去的时候他把报纸反拿着的。”Jensen推着Jared的轮椅移到了旁边的石桌旁。  
“啊？”  
Jensen拿起一张报纸指着上面的一块位置，Jared挑了挑眉一副不可置信的样子，“填字游戏？”  
“嗯哼！”Jensen点头数了数手里的报纸然后平分了两份，一份放到Jared那边一份放到自己跟前，“我们来比赛吧，谁先填完就可以要求对方做一件事，只要不杀人犯法就必须满足。”  
“我…我不知道，我感觉我会输得很惨。”  
“说不定你会做得很好呢，不试一下怎么知道？”Jensen拍了拍Jared的肩膀，拿起一支刚要过来的笔放在他的手心，“放心，就算你输了我也不会让你去裸奔的。”  
Jared想了想拿起了笔，“好吧，反正我现在这样也不能做其他的事，开发一下脑力也不错。”  
令Jared惊讶的是，他几乎瞬间就进入了状态，很容易地就填了几个词，Jensen也才把视线收回来低头看着自己的填字框，一下子就填出了两个词——“like”和“before”。Jensen在框框里准确地填上了这两个词。  
Just like before，就和从前一样。


	4. Chapter 4

04、  
Jared对手里三份报纸上的填字游戏的擅长程度丝毫不亚于Jensen口中Dean和Sam对枪支和咒语的熟悉度。没有人第一次射击就会百发百中，都要经过训练才能渐渐靠近靶心，只不过有的人只需个把月有的人却需要好几年，填字游戏也一样。Jared不知道自己在此之前是不是每天都会做填字游戏，可是他可以肯定的是在这方面他有一定的天分。  
当他轻轻松松完成手里所有填字游戏的时候，Jensen才刚开始填第二份，并不是Jensen太慢，他甚至比一般人还要快那么一点儿，只是Jared实在太快。他们之间的较量就像游泳冠军和普通人之间的比拼一样，在他们跳进泳池的那一刻就已经分出了胜负。  
Jensen虽然输了，可是脸上却带着笑意，“所以你想让我做什么呢？先说明一下裸奔也不是不可以，只不过仅限在这里的病人面前，要是出去他们一定会把我当疯子抓起来的。”  
“你已经被当成疯子抓进来了。”  
Jensen撇撇嘴，“嗯，有道理。但是我还是不会出去裸奔的。”  
“我也没有想让你出去裸奔的意愿Jensen，我又不像你明确地了解自己的性取向对男人的身体有那么强烈的窥探欲望。”  
Jensen把桌上的报纸整理在一起，“好吧Mr.Padalecki，我会帮你搞清楚你的性取向的。”说完冲着Jared挤了下眼睛，其中满满挑逗的意味，Jared就算再木讷也不会不懂。  
“你有男朋友吗？”  
Jensen的笑容因为Jared短短的一个问题僵在了脸上，Jared知道自己越界了可是他控制不住想要知道的心情，他直勾勾地盯着Jensen的眼睛，他从来没有这么好奇过一个人，也许是Dean Winchester的生活太过丰富让他想再多地了解这个身上有很多谜团的Jensen Ackles。  
Jensen把手里的报纸折了又折，整整齐齐地一张张叠在一起，“我有一个全世界最棒的男朋友，可是我把他弄丢了……他从来都不会对我说不，我真的被他惯坏了，我比他大可是我却总跟他耍小性子，可是这一次他没有像以往一样包容我……”  
“或许你可以把他争取回来啊，既然你说他是全世界最棒的男朋友，那就不要让自己留下遗憾去努力一把。”  
Jensen缓缓抬头恰好看到Jared的主治医生走过来，便推着Jared转了个身送到医生手里，“不好意思Dr.Smith，Jared先交给你了。”不等Jared反应就快速冲进了大楼。  
“嘿Jared，你今天感觉怎么样？”Dr.Smith笑容满面地坐到Jared身边。  
Jared的视线万分不舍地从大楼里消失的身影上移回来，“哦，挺好的，身上的伤口都基本结痂也不会造成感染了，不过估计还得在轮椅上待个好几天。”  
“你的腿也不严重，而且你本身身体素质就很好恢复得也快，我敢说不出十天你就可以扔掉轮椅踮着脚慢慢走动了，等再过几天我给你安排康复练习就会好得更快了。”  
Jared点点头：“谢谢。”  
“你有没有想起任何关于过去的事？哪怕只是一点点残破的画面或者对这两天做的某一件事某一个瞬间有那么一点点熟悉的感觉？”  
“没有。昨天醒来后我试图去回忆，可是什么都没有看见，再用力去想的时候头就疼得要杀死我了。不过有些事情我虽然没有想起来，但是似乎已经成为了一个我改不掉的习惯，比如昨天Jensen给我买了香草味的冰激凌，我虽然没有尝试过其他味道的，可是吃进嘴里的那一刻我的大脑告诉我这就是我最爱的味道。”Jared拿起桌上被Jensen叠好的报纸展开指着上面的填字游戏给Dr.Smith看，“还有这个，在玩之前我还担心我会输掉然后要答应Jensen一个可能会很过分的要求，可是当我开始填的时候，大脑里所有的词汇通通冒了出来，我才发现我对它很熟悉，就像对香草味的冰激凌一样熟悉。”  
Dr.Smith正正身子开始跟Jared解释：“你的海马体受到了比较大的伤害导致你几乎失去了所有的记忆，可是从前的生活习惯和兴趣爱好是不会变的，只不过你需要慢慢在现在的生活中重新发现。填字游戏就是一个不错的选择，不仅让你知道你很喜欢很擅长这个，而且还能让你的大脑运动起来，对找回记忆也有一定的帮助。说实在的，对于一个没有过去记忆的坐在轮椅上的人来说，你真是活得不错，继续保持Mr.Padalecki，时时刻刻都要对生活充满热情和希望，如果没有这两样东西，人也没有活着的必要了。”  
“谢谢你Dr.Smith，我会的。”Jared感激地冲他微笑，“对了，我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“当然。”  
Jared指着大楼的方向问道：“您对Mr.Ackles了解多少？”  
Dr.Smith摇摇头，“他来这儿也没几天，而且他不是我的病人，所以我对他的事并不清楚。不过我知道他喜欢男人，怎么？你对他感兴趣？”  
Jared笑着摆手，“我还没有发现我的性取向呢Dr.Smith，只是他搬进了我的病房，所以我想多了解一些关于我室友的事。”  
“你不用担心他，我是确定了他人畜无害才同意让他搬进去的，我是不会让我的病人处于危险中的。”  
Jared微笑点头，“谢谢。”而这更加勾起了Jared的好奇心，那个漂亮的他们口中有着臆想症的Jensen Ackles背后究竟有着怎样的一个故事。

Genevieve是在大楼顶层的天台发现Jensen的，眼前的Jensen背靠着墙壁低着头坐在地上，手里的项链吊坠因为风而轻轻摆动。  
Genevieve走上前坐在Jensen身边说道：“我就不应该给你天台的钥匙。”  
Jensen用袖子抹了一把脸上已经干涸的泪痕，哑着嗓子打招呼：“嘿。”  
“说吧，怎么了？”  
“Jared问我有没有男朋友，然后又说我应该把他争取回来，因为我说他是全世界最棒的男朋友。”  
“你是在尽力争取他回来啊，这条路有多难走从一开始我就告诉了你，可是你依然义无反顾地这样选择，就凭这份心他总有一天也会知道的。”Genevieve把手伸到Jensen身后搂住了他的肩膀，Jensen顺其自然地把头靠在了她的肩头，他太需要这样的安慰了。  
“你知道吗，如果可以我希望时光可以倒退回去，倒退到我们只是朋友而不是恋人的时候，在那天晚上我就不会把他气走。”Jensen刚收敛了一点的情绪再次爆发，眼泪顺着眼角滴在了Genevieve的肩膀，“或者直接倒退到五六年前他还不认识我的时候，他为什么要爱我？他为什么一直对我百依百顺就偏偏那天晚上不能包容我？”  
Genevieve的手揉着Jensen的头，“嘿你不要这样说，不论是我周边人还是电视电影里，你们之间的感情是特殊的是独一无二的，你是他心里那个最特殊的存在你知道吗？无论以后会发生什么你永远都是他心里那个最特殊的存在，就如同除了他你不会再这样地去爱一个人，不要放弃Jensen，总有柳暗花明的一天。”  
“Gen？”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“你知道怎样可以杀死一个人吗？——用爱填满他，然后离开。”  
Genevieve的手僵在了空中，她见证过很多段感情，她见过听过无数段爱情故事，可是发生在她身边的这一段比电影还要美的爱情让她这样一个英语专业毕业的人完全找不到合适的词藻来形容。而她能做的只是把Jensen搂得更紧，一次又一次地安慰他，“在黎明到来之前总是漫长而孤独的黑夜，你要相信一切都会好起来的。我从来不怀疑你会不会找不回他，因为我相信一件事——有情人终成眷属。所以，不要失去希望Jensen，只要他还在一切都有可能。”  
Jensen和Genevieve两个人蹲在墙角蜷缩的影子在夏日午后的阳光下更是缩小成一团黑影。他们原本没想过会和彼此成为这么好的朋友，因为一个人一件事Genevieve就这样成了Jensen唯一的依靠。她见过Jensen绿色眼睛里那个人大大咧咧的笑容和时不时犯蠢的样子，她也见过那个人的视线总是追随Jensen脚步的样子，她见过他们在一起时的快乐和争吵，她曾经以为他们就会这样吵吵闹闹地过一辈子，可是才短短一个多月他们就被迫分开。  
爱情是多么奇妙的一件事，往往是门外的人看得一清二楚为他们流泪为他们干着急，可是当事人却毫不知情。

等到Jensen用冷水洗过脸整理好心情和Genevieve来到餐厅的时候，Jared正被Dr.Smith推进餐厅大门，Genevieve连忙走过去接过轮椅后背的把手，“谢谢你了Dr.Smith，我来就好。”  
Jared抬头看向Jensen的方向问道：“你那会儿怎么了？一声不吭就离开了。”  
“没事，可能是早上吃多了，拉肚子，所以没来得及跟你说就直接跑去厕所了，不好意思啊Jared。”  
“那你现在怎么样？你有没有让医生给你看看啊？”  
“没事了，跑了几趟厕所现在全都好了。”Jensen咧着嘴笑以此来掩饰自己的不自然。  
“Jensen你去打饭吧，我的口味你知道的。”Genevieve推着Jared往靠窗的桌子走去。  
不等Genevieve坐定，Jared就迫不及待地问道：“他是不是哭过了？我看他眼睛红红的，我早晨问了他一点他男朋友的事，是不是我让他想起一些伤心事了？我就知道我不该多嘴的。”  
“他……”Genevieve一时不知道怎么开口，“他和他男朋友的事很复杂，我也不好说什么，如果他愿意，过段时间他会自己跟你说的，现在他只是还没办法释怀。”  
“可是我不懂的一点是，既然他心里有那么重要的一个人，而且一想起竟然还能让他掉眼泪的人，那他为什么要对我这么好呢？有那么几个瞬间他让我以为他是喜欢我的。”  
“他是喜欢你啊，我也喜欢你呀。”  
“Gen，你知道我说的不是那个意思。”  
“那你喜欢他么？”  
本来以为Jensen不过是把他当作感情受伤之后的填补品而生气质问的Jared却被Genevieve一个反问句问得哽住了喉咙，“我是喜欢他，就和你喜欢我一样。”  
“如果你不是真的喜欢他，为什么会这么在乎他是不是有男朋友是不是喜欢你呢？如果你不是真的喜欢他，为什么能一眼看穿他的谎言发现他哭过了呢？如果你不是真的喜欢他，为什么这么想知道他的故事呢？”  
“我……可是我都还没有搞清我是喜欢男人还是女人。”  
“爱情从来都和性别无关的，或许你之前一直喜欢女人，又或许你是个彻头彻尾的同性恋，那又怎么样呢？在没有遇到那个特殊的人之前，有谁的性取向是百分百确定的呢？你花时间去思考你的性取向还不如好好思考一下你是不是真的喜欢他。”Genevieve望着不远处正在窗口打饭的Jensen说道，“有些事情是命中注定的，不管你的过去如何，也许你的第二人生就是从他身上开始呢？”  
Jared低着头默默地思考Genevieve说的话，他不得不承认眼前这个黑发的姑娘说起话来比Martin Luther King更具有说服力。作为一个一点儿也不了解自己的人，也许适当听听第三者的意见也不错。  
Jensen端着三个餐盘像踩高跷一般摇摇晃晃地走过来小心地把食物摆在桌上，“今天的饭感觉比昨天的好看哎，我已经饿了，大家快吃吧。”  
Jensen用肉丸子把嘴巴塞得满满当当的样子全都不自觉地让Jared微笑，这点反应全都被Genevieve看在眼里，她突然觉得距离黎明的阳光似乎又近了一步。


End file.
